


Damn be the body temperature.

by Prospero_Caliban



Series: These violent delights have violent ends [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospero_Caliban/pseuds/Prospero_Caliban
Summary: Since his body temperature is lower than others Theo has to think about sharing this problem with Scott.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: These violent delights have violent ends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862287
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	Damn be the body temperature.

**Author's Note:**

> For SceoWeek 2020 with the theme first time.   
> Thank you Demonzdust for the help with making this work readable.

**THEO**

I turn for what feels like a million times on the bed. I like to sleep face down on the bed but that’s not the problem. The problem is the freaking cold in the room so I can’t sprawl myself out, and being in a fetal position isn’t comfortable.

I hate cold places and this apartment only has one radiator in the living room because the temperature drops down below freezing five times a year and when it does the landlords think people can suck it. It’s a good logic except that nobody has enough blankets to cover those five days.

So I have two options here:

  * A) I stay and wait till Scott hears my clattering teeth and comes to ask what is wrong or
  * B) I try to be honest about what I want (bad idea) and go to Scott’s room and tell him about me freezing to death.



This open dialogue thing is difficult and I hate having to explain it all. Beats having everybody suspicious about all Scott and I do.

Although having a perfect and reasonable excuse to share a bed with Scott does sound great.

_ Fuck it. _

Knock, knock.

“Come in.” Scott says, and when I open the door he's sitting on his bed with an anatomy book in his lap. How is it fair that I'm freezing to death and Scott is going to sleep with only a T-shirt and tight shorts?

“Scott, do you remember when I told you my body temperature is 95 °F?” A shiver. Great now I'm shivering even with a hoodie, a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

“Vaguely, why?” His face scrunching in a worrisome one. “Are you okay?”

Honesty. “Mildly. The temperature is dropping outside and I'm kinda freezing out here. Can I sleep with you?”

Scott’s face lights up with a smile that makes my face copy it. “Yeah, sure.” He says, pulling the blankets on the other side of the bed.

I take the long route and climb from the side of the bed. I have plans for when I crawl on this bed and it does not include being a popsicle.

When I start to settle on the bed Scott takes his book and puts it on his nightstand.

“Aren't you gonna finish studying?”

“I have. I was just about to go to sleep. Don’t worry.”

He turns off the lights and settles on the bed sideways, looking at me. The heat from the bed is great and I´m not even touching Scott. I imagine it would feel like when people have cold feet and submerge them in hot water.

“You know? I really meant the part about sleeping but it doesn't mean we can't do other stuff before that.” I say with what I can only hope is sexy, not blue lips from a corpse.

“Oh, yeah?” Scott asked with a smile and how the hell it goes from bright to seductive?

“Yeah. I know we decided to take this slow and I promised we will but...”

I can’t finish because Scott is pressing his mouth to mine and I get lost in it. It's always a little battle with kissing Scott. I like to lead but so does he so it ends up with us fighting to do it. I just tease a little because I'm freezing and I can’t help but think that Scott’s tongue in my mouth will help with it. When I feel his tongue exploring the moan that escapes me only encourages him to push a little and be on top of me.

That's when everything stops (just as I'm having fun) because Scott sneaks his hand under my hoodie and the shirt beneath and touches my skin. For me, it’s like getting into a hot shower after being outside on a cold winter’s day but for him, it must have been horrible because:

“Theo, what the hell? You're freezing.” He pulls back to look at me with a really worried expression. I can only miss the heat of his body.

“I told you. That's why I wanted to sleep here with you.” I extend my hand to touch his chest and keep warm, thankfully he covers it with his own leaving it on his chest. That gesture really makes me feel all the way we have come together since the first time I did that.

“I honestly thought you wanted to sleep here and that was an excuse.” His tone is just mildly disappointed but he keeps rubbing my hand.

“Don´t worry about that. I wanted to do it but we agreed to take things slowly and I promise I was gonna be honest with you.” I just let that sink a moment. While I push him a little so he's lying on his side and not hovering over me.

“Ok. Let's see what we can do about your body temperature.” A hint of playfulness in his voice makes me greedy.

He takes his hand off mine and goes to the zipper of the hoodie, pulling it down. I try to kiss him again but he moves his head so it doesn't connect and pushes mine to the pillow again. Scott slips his hands under my shirt and his arms around me, rubbing his palm and arms against my back and sides. When I close my eyes to the sensation of his body heat I feel his head push so I bare my neck and he kisses the point where my jugular vein is. The only thing I can do with that is to use my arm to try and push him closer to me.

That must have been going for a while because I only come back from that haze when I feel his hand going over the curve of my ass and pulling my thigh over his hip.

“Scott... Wait...” I say a little out of breath. “If you keep doing that I´m not gonna be able to take this slow. And right now saying that felt incredibly stupid.”

Scott’s head pulls back to look at me with eyes that are almost black with a tinge of alpha red.

“Yeah, you´re probably right.” 

When he starts to move away I have to hold him in place.

“What about we stay just like this?”

And that a thousand watts smile returns. “Are you still cold?” He asks, moving his hands to my back just a little.

“No, but I don't want to have a relapse,” I answer with a smirk.

“Alright,” Scott says, moving his head to rest on the pillow and facing me.

“Goodnight, Theo.” 

He closes his eyes while rubbing circles in my back.

“Goodnight, Scott.”

We switch positions during the night because I no longer have my hoodie on and I'm facing down in the mattress with Scott half-lying on top of me.

His head is on the base of my neck, his arm beneath my shirt with his hand gently gripping my shoulder and I can feel his leg between mine. His breaths are slow and deep and I can feel every one of them. It should be uncomfortable but I guess there are worse ways to wake up.


End file.
